


Millicent's Adventure On Jakku

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: What if Finn and Poe had a stowaway?





	

Millicent has her ways. Some days she just wants to wander, and explore her wider territory. Normally it is Black Pet who slips up and lets her sneak through his legs, and she is gone for as long as she feels the need to be gone, before she returns.

Ginger Pet is less shrill about her return each time. She knows her older kitten worries, but really, it’s just his separation anxiety. He needs to know she’s an independent woman, and has a life outside of his groomings.

Anyway. The small, round place that smells of leather is nice. The round beds are comfortable, and she knows how to time their comings and goings. She doesn’t know where the beds go when they move, but they come back.

This one is cold and not ready to migrate, so she climbs inside.

***

Millicent’s eyes flick open as a thrown fake fur nearly hits her, and she leaps out of the way just in time. Two pets - Shiny White and Black, but not so tall - are in her bed. She’s about to hiss and claw when they make the bed wake up, and that’s not good! Millicent doesn’t want to see where beds go! (Or does she?)

She feels a lurch to the side, and it upsets her delicate stomach. Accordingly, she retches. 

The two new pets shriek and Millicent jumps up onto the front one, seeing confusing things. She has seen the big black before, but not been _in_ it, and she yowls in distress and runs around the small ball as fast as she can. She wants to go back!

Something makes the bed rock, and everything goes black.

***

Somewhat dazed, Millicent finds herself with a pet plastered to her side. It’s one of those Shiny White and Black pets, and she eases her way out to pick her paws over the floor. 

The big black is gone, but this place doesn’t smell like bed home. It’s too bright, and too hot. Her fur bristles uncomfortably, and the dry air hurts. She meows to try stirring the pet, but it doesn’t move. 

Down, and she _shrieks_ at the sudden heat beneath her paws. It’s not even like it’s too hot to handle, it’s just… normally that hot is _B A T H_ and not wanted.

Who the hell makes such a big room out of litter? And where are the walls? Where is the familiar, low purr in the floor? Where is her home?

Millicent decides the Black-and-Shiny-White Pet got her into this mess, so it can get her out. She rubs against his face until he finally wakes. He looks for the other pet, but that one isn’t around. He bubbles on at her, giving off waves of fear and dismay. Millicent meows at him, hating the smell of burning. The bed is ruined, and it’s all the pets’ fault. She digs her claws in lightly until he gets up and goes _back_ to the bed. He finds the fake fur, and then everything starts to shift.

She’s hot and uncomfortable, and she doesn’t want to put her paws on hot litter, so she wails until he figures out what to do.

***

When they finally reach something like civilisation, she’s annoyed. She’s hot and thirsty, and the water that Shiny drinks is absolutely _vile_. He tries to reach for her, but she runs away, in search of better things. A queen doesn’t _settle_.

This new territory smells very strongly, and there’s all sorts of oddly shaped creatures, but none of them small enough to hunt. She weaves between legs, and stops when she sees a creature of similar colours to her. It’s round, and she sees a tempting toy on top, so she leaps onto it to bat at the bouncy stick. Her new friend rolls about, making soft noises she doesn’t understand. A slim pet tries to push her away, and she claws at her and decides to keep moving.

There’s so _many_ toys here. Millicent leaps from level to level, pushing metal clangy things off shelves, leaping onto shiny and tempting things, ducking hands and generally having kittenish fun that she would deny if anyone confronted her. 

She can’t find any food or drink, but then she sees more Shiny Pets, and wonders if they have a bed? It will be cooler. She follows them as they walk around, and when she sees another bed she runs for it, climbing up and into it.

Tired, she has a nap.

***

When the bed gets back home, Millicent lithely jumps out ahead of the Shiny Pets, sauntering off as they have minor screeching fits behind her. She wants back to her prime territory and when she gets in, Ginger Pet is clenching his paws in that way he does when he’s angry. 

With a question in her voice, she laces between his legs until he picks her up, and she purrs with her head under his chin. She’s still thirsty, but her Ginger needs her, so she kneads his chest and tells him it will be okay. 

He doesn’t notice the hot litter that clings to her fur, but it’s okay. She’ll groom herself later.


End file.
